


Always Watching

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Not My Fault, okay, so im good at writing sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Girl finds something to do.<br/>She also returns something she no longer has a use for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is a bit over the place, but bear with me. Any helpful hints (especially with this one), are more than appreciated.

The girl wandered around Satellite 5. She was looking for the Doctor, and was sure she'd find him soon. She knew all about the Editor and the horrible things he was doing to the human race, but she couldn't, she wouldn't, interfere. The Doctor had to save them, just like he always did.

It was strange though. He never had any idea why he went where he did, he just appeared. It would be a few decades before he found out why, but he never questioned it. The infamous Doctor. Sometimes he really was more stupid than the humans he treasured so much.

Before long,  he appeared, like always, with little miss Rose Tyler following him. Even now, she could see that they loved each other. Refused to admit it to anyone, but the love was there. The girl just hoped that the Doctor loved River as much. Only God knows what she'd do if he didn't.

 

The girl quickly ducked behind a food stand. If she wasn't careful and he noticed her following him, the Doctor would not be pleased. He moved away from her, and wandered off into an alleyway. No doubt to cause more trouble. Even this incarnation caused trouble, he just didn't seem to enjoy it quite as much.

The Vortex Manipulator on her wrist vibrated. It was losing power, and if she didn't return it now, she'd be trapped on Satellite 5. Not a fun thing to happen. She keyed in the space - time coordinates and travelled back to Earth. Back to Wales. Back to Jack. According to him, she'd have been gone for just a few days, but in reality, for her anyway, she'd been gone for years. Endless years where she didn't age. She still looked like the cocky teenager she was when she first left. 

She'd been following the Doctor around the universe for close to fifty years now. Never stopping, never staying, never looking back. Looking back hurt. Looking back meant missing people. It meant remembering those who had died. Who she'd lost.

She crept into Jack's room and left the Vortex Manipulator on the bed - side cabinet along with a note.

_Hi Jack. It's me. I'm returning this. I don't really have much use for it anymore. I'm sorry I stranded you here, but you had a job to do, and so did I. I heard what you said that night, all those years ago, well for me, anyway. I don't think I'd ever forget it. You had no right keeping that information from me. My own parents. Well, they're safe now. I've downloaded River into a body, and I've saved the Doctor more times than I can count. Not that either one will know, River has no idea who I am and the Doctor never saw me, but that's fine. It's safer that way. I'm leaving this here for you, but I've deactivated it, so you can't use it. Keep it as a reminder._

_I'm leaving again now, you probably won't see me again. I can't stay anywhere for more than a few days or I'm putting myself and others in danger. Don't look for me. You'll never find me. Give my best to Martha._

_From The Girl._

_  
_

She didn't know her name. Jack had never called her anything but "girl", and neither did Martha or even her captors. Martha and Jack said it differently. Almost caring, but it didn't really make much difference. She didn't remember anything from before her capture, not really. There were a few snippets, more everyday, but none of them had her name in them. She had begun to think she didn't have one at any time of her life. She thought she accepted &the girl& to easily to have ever known anything different.

  


Suddenly, she heard a door open downstairs. She glanced at the clock and realised she'd been here for over and hour. Quickly, she got up, picked up the rucksack she always carried, and scanned the room for anything of hers that she'd left that might show Jack where she was going. When she saw nothing, she stopped and stood still.

Slowing her breath and concentrating on a place, she vanished from Jack's room. From Earth all together. She could travel through space and time without technology now,  and she had no idea how or why. Yet another thing to add to her list of mysteries.

  


Adjusting the straps of her rucksack, she ran from the open field she'd landed in to find some shelter. Now she'd returned the Vortex Manipulator, she was easy to find for the people following her. She needed to make another perception filter, and soon. She also had to work out why she couldn't travel straight from Satellite 5. Something else was going on there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end. Took a little bit of effort, didn't it?


End file.
